


Diamantes y Rocas

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Summary: El amor entre una chica maestra tierra de familia adinerada y una maestra fuego muy flexible de familia noble.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Ty Lee
Kudos: 1





	Diamantes y Rocas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catalina María del perpetuo socorro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Catalina+Mar%C3%ADa+del+perpetuo+socorro).



El equipo avatar sobre volaba un pequeño bosque en las profundas montañas del reyno tierra.  
Habían escapado del último ataque de aquel grupo de chicas que portaban insignias de la nación del fuego y hacia un buen rato que no veían al príncipe zukko y su tío el general iroh. 

Sokka:tengo hambre y calor, hay que buscar un buen lugar para pasar unos días.  
Aang: tienes razón appa esta cansado de huir de esas chicas locas.  
Katara: Donde veamos árboles de moras, nueces y agua.  
Toph :con que allá tierra me basta o unas cuevas.  
Sokka: por allá!!! Todo lo que buscamos  
Aang: genial, vamos! 

Llegaron a un claro rodeado por unas colinas y cuevas.  
Abundante agua y vegetación. 

Mientras tanto en un tanque militar de la nación del fuego. 

Tylee: a donde vamos?  
Mai: nose  
Azula : a encontrar al avatar.  
Tylee: tiene amigos guapos, el chico cola de caballo y el chico de la tierra de ojos grises.  
Azula: es una mujer, ty lee. Hasta para eso eres idiota.  
Mai: jajajaja!!  
Tylee:...... Y es malo o les interesa. 

Azula reviso un mapa y vio que no aparecían datos de algunas zonas, todo termina después de unas montañas de las que sabía la existencia de un spa de lujo para la realeza del reyno tierra, manejado por la nación del fuego. 

Chicas vamos a pasar un par de días en un spa exclusivo. Entendido. 

Las otras chicas a sintieron con la cabeza en lo que se dirigían para allá.  
...................  
Toph: oigan ay un lugar cercano por aqui que me es familiar, venía con mis padres pues eran inversionistas mayores. 

Sokka:y eso que?  
Toph :olvidalo eres un bobo.  
Katara: podríamos entrar?  
Toph: tu si como mi acompañante, estos 2 nose. Quizá como mosos.  
Katara: pueden quedarse a cuidar el campamento, mientras voy con toph.  
Aang: esta bien pero regresen. 

Las chicas usaron unos sellos dorados de la familia Beifong. Y cambiaron sus peinados y ropas par poder mezclarse. 

Al mismo tiempo llegaba la princesa y sus amigas quienes fueron recibidas con toda la gala.  
Cada una se fue a sus espacios destinados, mientras toph y katara se acercaban a la recepción. Donde fueron mejor recibidas por el personal. 

Toph: diviértete katara, tienes lo que pidas, si necesitas algo avisales a ellos. Me perderé un poco.  
Katara:estas segura?  
Toph :si

La chica beifong se fue al bar por unas cervezas de raíz de tejon y pidió un carruaje individual para recorrer los alrededores. Estaba sola cuando de repente sintió compañía, era ty lee. 

Hola, te puedo acompañar?  
Claro, yo conduzco. 

Toph se sentía rara, apesar de no ver podía sentir aquella chica sexy. Solo bebía la cervezas.  
Tylee se encaminó a un lugar apartado. Y ahí se quedaron platicando. 

Tylee: eres muy seria  
Toph: jeje no es verdad  
Tylee: dices, toph  
Toph: y como sabes mi nombre?  
Tylee : eso no importa, pero lo sé y es lo que ahi  
Toph :dices.... 

Terminó de darle un trago a la cerveza cuando Tylee se posó sobre sus labios y le dio un beso largo que la dejó en blanco, sin palabras. 

Nunca pasó que una mujer tan hermosa, se sintiera atraída a otra mujer y menos como ella. 

Toph apenas la tocaba, mientras Tylee tocaba por todos lados. Cuando un golpe en el carruaje las alertó. 

Era un guardia del recinto : señoritas les debo de pedir que se acerquen, están en un lugar muy peligroso 

Tylee: si ya nos vamos

Toph estaba roja sin decir nada. Solo un montón de sensaciones por esa razón chica tan extraña, extrovertida, de ojos bonitos y labios sabor cereza. 

Toph: me puedes...  
Tylee: ir a dejar, claro.  
Toph : ahm... Te invito a comer o beber algo cundo tu puedas y no tengas planes.  
Tylee: si, donde tu digas.  
Toph:mañana...  
Tylee: si

.............. 

El tiempo iba moviéndose como todo en la vida. Por lo cual las chicas se dijeron un breve adiós.  
Pero seguían en contacto, apesar de no tener mucho en común. Y tantos conflictos a su alrededor. 

Tylee parecía que no le importaba era muy bonita, tenía muchos pretendientes, pero su aura rosa se volvía gris si no estaba con Toph apesar de su frialdad y dureza, era una mujer increíble.

Por lo cual volvieron a coincidir en Ba sing se.   
El trío se infiltró como guerreras kyoshi. La correspondencia fue entregada


End file.
